Just a boxing lesson
by goldfish demon
Summary: 15Love. Little SquibxTanis one-shot about my interpretation of what happened after Squib's boxing lesson.


Just a boxing lesson 

(Squib's POV)

We were just lying there, staring at each other. Nothing was happening, yet everything was happening. I never would have thought that I could feel anything like this just by looking at someone. Not to mention that the someone happened to be none other than Tanis McTaggart.

She had just been teaching me to box. That was it. It seemed innocent enough, but after we finished we were just lying there for a moment. After that moment, something unexpected but very welcome happened. I don't know how it happened, but something snapped and we just started making out.

It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. From the moment our lips touched, electricity flowed through me; keeping me going. I felt like I didn't even need to breathe. The funny thing about all this is that it was Camerons' fault to begin with. If he hadn't told me I punch like a girl, then I wouldn't have taken this lesson.

Then something occured to me. ' Oh shit, Cameron! ' I thought. ' He's gonna kill me! ' I pulled away, pretending to need air.

Surprisingly, Tanis was the first to speak. " Well, " She started off awkwardly. " this has been an excellent lesson, I think you've made some very good progress. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do the thing with Adena at the place.

Just like that, she was gone. It was all my fault too. If I hadn't pulled off like that, she might not have ran off. But seriously, what could I have done? Everyone knows that Camerons' got his eyes on Tanis, and what about Cody? She denies everything, but I know she's hiding something. Ever since that incidident in the boat, she's been acting kinda nervous around me.

Over the next few days, I tried my hardest to retain my composure and act as normal as possible. Well, as normal as I've ever been anyway. I kept up my pranks, did a bunch of really weird shit, and looked for opportunities to talk to Tanis. There were times when even I probably loked a little suspicious. The only times this happened though was when Cameron started talking about Tanis.

Tanis was a different story. She was as far from normal as I think it's possible to get. She was constantly on edge, and always trying to avoid me. Once, I was walking down the hall when I spotted her. I sped up a bit so I could talk to her, but when she saw me coming, she literally dove into the nearest girls washroom.

Her game had also taken a few hits. She didn't seem focused and didn't seem to be able to concentrate. Soon enough, she had lost more matches in a row than anyone in group A; including myself.

I had just about given up hope on trying to talk to Tanis. What could I do? That girl is the queen of avoiding people. I felt the need to take a walk and clear my mind. I decided to walk down to the lake and walk along the shore. When I got there, I found something that was again, unexpected, but also welcome.

Tanis seemed to have been thinking along the same lines as me, for she was already there, just looking out at the horizon. She must have heard me coming, because when I was a few meters away she turned around and saw me there.

" Oh, h-hi Squib. " she stuttered, beginning to leave. Luckily, I managed to catch her before she managed to dissapear again.

" Oh no, you're not going anywhere this time. " I grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. " Yes, what happened happened, but that doesn't mean that you have to avoid me like you've been doing. "

" Squib, let me go! " She half shouted. I did as she said and released my hold on her arm. I then brought my hand up to her face and cupped her cheek softly. " Squib, what're you doing? " She asked, her voice dripping with confusion and nervousness.

" This. " I said simply, wrapping my other arm around her neck and pulling her face to my own. Our lips locked, like the first time, her taste was intoxicating. And once again, I was amazed that all of this had sprung from what was just a boxing lesson.


End file.
